


Koło

by Evenesce (Halliah)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Chyba tak, Głosy, M/M, Serial Killer!Will, Szaleństwo, dark!Will, fluff?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Evenesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham nigdy nie jest sam. Czasami tylko zmieniają się  głosy mówiące do niego,  choć  nikt inny nie słyszy. Jednak jeden zawsze pozostaje taki sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koło

Will, jak przystało na normalnego, seryjnego mordercę miał swoje zasady. Zmieniały się one co jakiś czas, w zależności od przestępcy, którego akurat poszukiwali. Gdy był jednak w złym humorze (ostatnio zdarzało się to coraz częściej) wcielał się w dobrze znaną rolę. Chesapeake Reaper. Dobrze wiedział, że to zły pomysł. Gdyby sam morderca dowiedział się o swoim naśladowcy, zapewne by go zabił w jakiś wyjątkowy sposób. Uhonorowałby go za dostrzeżenie piękna zbrodni, a potem wystawił jako przykład dla wszystkich tych, którzy chcieliby powtórzyć ten występek. Duma była atutem jak i grzechem Kosiarza. Will przerwał swoje rozmyślania i podniósł się z podłogi. Klęczał na niej już od kilku minut. Samo myślenie o zabijaniu sprawiało, że miał ochotę znaleźć kolejną ofiarę. Tym razem jednak zrobiłby z niej prezent. Tak doskonale zapakowany by tylko adresat mógł zrozumieć przekaz. Wywabiłby go, zadzwonił do Jacka ze swoim wspaniałym odkryciem i siedział cicho patrząc jak aresztują najsłynniejszego mordercę ostatniej dekady. Albo spotkaliby się, a Will w końcu mógłby zasnąć spokojnym snem umarłych. Obydwie możliwości były kuszące, ale nie na tyle, by znów zabić. Jedna ofiara na miesiąc. Czasami rzadziej, jeżeli aktualny rezydent jego umysłu miał jakieś uprzedzenia  
Will otworzył drzwi wypuszczając do pomieszczenia swoją watahę. Psy zaczęły zlizywać pozostałości krwi z podłogi, tylko Winston stanął przed właścicielem jakby na coś czekał.  
\- Dobra, zaraz ci coś znajdę- wymruczał Will przechodząc nad psem.  
Wszedł do kuchni, wyrzucił czerwoną ścierkę i kucnął przed lodówką.  
\- Na co masz ochotę? - rzucił w kierunku psa.  
Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi zaśmiał się cicho. Jak dziwne musiało być jego życie, by oczekiwał odpowiedzi od zwierzęcia? (może to tylko oznaka szaleństwa). Wyciągnął z lodówki owinięty w przezroczystą folię kawałek mięsa, zamknął drzwiczki i położył pakunek na blacie. Rozwinął opakowanie, pochylił się, po czym wziął głęboki wdech. Zapach krwi (słodko-metaliczny) uspokajał go. Chwilę relaksu przerwało ciche skuczenie.  
\- Nie marudź.  
Will bez dalszego ociągania się podał psu kawałek mięsa. Winston łapczywie złapał je przednimi zębami, tak by nie zrobić krzywdy swojemu panu. Pozostała część gromady wyczuła zapach świeżej krwi i po chwili kuchnia była pełna zwierząt. Will westchnął lekko, podrapał za uchem najbliższego psa. Widząc, że Winston skończył jeść, mężczyzna zagonił psy do salonu.  
\- Wszyscy zjemy jak skończę. To że Winston dostał pierwszy nie oznacza, że jest ważniejszy. Po prostu jedyny mnie nie zignorował. Zostańcie tu.  
Szybkim krokiem udał się do łazienki. Bez problemu znalazł wybielacz i szmaty. Czekał go długi wieczór. 

Minnesota Shrike. To trochę nudne, to całe nazywanie morderców używając nazw miejsc gdzie mordują. Will wolałby "Przewrażliwiony Tatuś" albo "Humbert". Musiał powstrzymać się od cichego chichotu. Przyglądał się zdjęciom, które zaprezentował Jack. W teorii mógł mu od razu powiedzieć kto jest Złotym Biletem, ale to nie byłoby zabawne. Nie tak jak patrzenie na frustrację agenta. Zagrał więc swoją rolę, biednego, bojącego się własnych myśli Willa. Powinien za to dostać jakąś nagrodę. Znów powstrzymał chichot i radośnie przyglądał się biegającemu za własnym ogonem agentowi. Kiedy w końcu dostał się do domu, otoczony sforą psów, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta kiedy ostatni raz był "sobą". Ostatnio mordował jak losowi rezydenci jego głowy. Tak jakby ktoś kręcił kołem, a na kogo wypadło na tego bęc! Znów zachichotał. I był jego Kosiarz. To takie smutne, że ich spotkanie będzie oznaczało koniec dla któregoś bądź obojga. Tragiczny romans można by powiedzieć. Przygotował jedzenie sobie i psom zastanawiając się jak wygląda ten doskonały morderca. Zapewne jest dobrze zbudowany. Dba o siebie, jak przystało na kogoś z kompleksem Boga. Will nie zauważył , kiedy zaczął nucić coś pod nosem. Nie znał tej piosenki. Poczuł jak koło w jego głowie wiruje i powoli zwalnia. Skończył przygotowania posiłku, położył psie miski na podłodze, wziął swój talerz i usiadł na kanapie. Zostało mu tylko czekanie, na to kto będzie miał tym razem szczęście w tej dziwnej loterii. 

\- Masz problem ze smakiem?

\- Moje myśli są często niesmaczne. 

Było mu wstyd. W końcu go spotkał, a zachował się jak rozkapryszone dziecko. Zdenerwowany wyszedł z pomieszczenia, przy okazji odrzucając obecną świadomość dominującą w jego umyśle. Kosiarz nie tolerował bycia nieuprzejmym. Will miał ochotę tam wrócić, przeprosić, zaoferować mu wspólne morderstwo, cokolwiek! Westchnął cicho. Musi przemyśleć taktykę przed kolejnym spotkaniem. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by zauważyć fascynacje doktora Lectera jego dziwną przypadłością. Jadąc do domu Will znów nucił nieznaną sobie piosenkę i zastanawiał się co dalej. Mógł dalej grać swoją rolę, zobaczyć jak długo mu się to uda. Mógł też zrealizować swój plan z prezentem. 

"Za wcześnie " wyszeptał głos w jego głowie. Głos, który w końcu brzmiał niczym oryginał. Kosiarz nie znajdował się na kole, on nigdy nie opuszczał świadomości Willa. Zgodnie z radą mężczyzna postanowił zaczekać. Zobaczyć co dobry doktor dla niego szykuje.

Nie zawiódł się. Już następnego ranka jego Kosiarz czekał na niego pod drzwiami. Nawet przyniósł jedzenie. Och, smak ludzkiego mięsa, Will znał go doskonale i nigdy by nie pomylił z niczym innym. Przeżuwał kawałek po kawałku, delektując się smakiem. Przy okazji prowadził rozmowę z doktorem, uśmiechając się lekko interpretując porównanie, powstrzymując chichot słysząc pewność siebie w słowach Lectera. Oczywiście był ciekawy, ale nie jako ludzka skorupa. Jego wnętrze, potwór który ukrywał się za tą tanią maską człowieczeństwa był dużo ciekawszy. Choć idea przyjaźni wydawała się Willowi niedorzeczna, postanowił tego nie skomentować. Lecter mógł mieć marzenia, niszczenie ich teraz nic by nie dało. Ciche mruczenie jego Kosiarza, tego kryjącego się w zakamarkach umysłu, wywołał dreszcz biegnący aż do samego końca jego kręgosłupa. Wszystko wyglądało coraz lepiej. 

I tak Will został pacjentem swojej największej inspiracji, swojego Kosiarza. Każda sesja przypominała gre w chowanego, tyle że dobry doktor nawet nie wiedział, że został zaklepany. Specjalny agent bawił się wyśmienicie. Nocami budził się spocony, z erekcją i zasypiał myśląc o zakrwawionych dłoniach na swoich udach i głębokim głosie szepczącym mu do ucha słowa pełne uczucia i obietnice. Coś było jednak nie tak. Czuł się źle, tak jakby coś tracił. Problem polegał na tym, że nawet nie wiedział co. Wśród harmidru spowodowanego dziesiątkami głosów przekrzykującym się w jego głowie nie mógł się skupić. Wywoływało to u niego ciągłe migreny i przeszkadzało w spaniu. Tylko jeden, zawsze spokojny głos przynosił mu ulgę. Nie ważne czy w czasie spotkania, czy w środku nocy, obecność Kosiarza była kojąca. Will zdecydował, że jeżeli ktoś ma go zabić to chce by to był Hannibial. Ciekaw był jak do tego dojdzie, miał nadzieję że psychiatra pozna wcześniej prawdę. Byłby to zarówno piękny jak i przerażający dzień. 

Agent specjalny nawet nie zauważył gdy to się zaczęło. Ba, pewnie by nawet o tym nie pomyślał gdyby nie Baverly. Jak gdyby nigdy nic rzucony komentarz by uważał na swojego chłopaka. Tuż po tym jak Hannibal uratował go od natarczywego świadka, który próbował go poderwać. Jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć? Przecież znał Kosiarza tak dobrze. Poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, która przywróciła go do rzeczywistości. Katz odeszła już by porozmawiać z Jackiem, na jej miejscu stał Hannibal i przyglądał się mu uważnie. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? 

\- Nigdy nie było lepiej. - Will nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był równie szczęśliwy. 

Hannibal zaprosił go na kolację. Agent zgodził się bez chwili zawahania.

Gdy został poproszony o namalowanie zegara zdziwił się, ale zrobił to. O ile normalnie mina Hannibala nic by nikomu nie zdradziła, to on dostrzegł zastanowienie. Coś było nie tak, coś co doktor chciał wykorzystać. Willowi nie spodobało się to. Lubił ich grę, ale coraz bardziej martwił się o stan swojego umysłu. Mógł stracić swojego Kosiarza! W dodatku zniszczenie jego mózgu przez zwykłą chorobę odebrałoby ich grze piękna. Myślał, że to co dostrzegł przedtem w oczach mężczyzny było prawdziwym uczuciem. Teraz miał coraz większe wątpliwości. Nie odezwał się jednak , dalej grał swoją rolę. Gdy skończyli odmówił prośbie o wspólną kolacje, wsiadł do auta i pojechał prosto do Alany.  
\- Namaluję ci zegar. - oświadczył.  
Kobieta była zdziwiona, było już w końcu późno, ale wpuściła go i dała długopis.

Kiedy wyleczyli zapalenie mózgu Will w końcu odkrył co stracił. Nazywał się już tak tylko na papierze, ten tytuł stracił już dla niego wszelką wartość. W czasie gry z Hannibalem (pięknej, niebezpiecznej gry) stracił gdzieś osobę, którą był Will Graham. Zostali tylko mordercy i Kosiarz. Wszyscy tworzyli to dziwne stworzenie noszące ze sobą dowód osobisty Willa Grahama. Nie oznaczało to, że jakoś specjalnie się zmienił. Dalej był świetnym aktorem. Wziął najlepsze z każdego z nich i odbudował siebie. Uśmiech Alany, gdy zachował się szarmancko, śmiech Baverly, gdy opowiedział jakiś kawał. Nawet Jack wydawał się go bardziej lubić. Dalej jednak Will nie mógł być zbyt pewny siebie. Dlatego, gdy Alana powiedziała mu o oskarżeniach w sprawie zaniedbania ze strony Hannibala głośno zaprotestował. Robił to tak długo i skutecznie, aż opuściła myśląc, iż Will faktycznie próbował to ukryć przed doktorem. Znała go, wiedziała, że nie ufa obcym. Zwłaszcza gdy pochylił głowę, jakby zawstydzony, iż próbował coś zataić przed psychiatrą.

Zjawił się pod drzwiami Hannibala z dobrze zawiniętym pakunkiem dzień po wypuszczeniu ze szpitala. Zapukał i spokojnie czekał na odpowiedź. Był to sobotni ranek, doktor powinien być w domu. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami po chwili drzwi otworzyły się. 

\- Will.

\- Jestem winien ci przeprosiny. Sam byłem ciekaw jak dalej wszystko się potoczy, ale coś było nie tak. Bardziej niż zwykle. Bałem się, że cię stracę. 

Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie podał doktorowi pakunek. 

\- Lepiej otwórz to w środku- poradził. 

Hannibal wpuścił go, zamknął drzwi i zaprowadził go do kuchni. Tam, nie spuszczając wzroku z Willa, odpakował swój prezent. Wziął głęboki wdech i na chwilę zastygł.

\- Och, Will. - wyszeptał w końcu. 

\- Ty, a przynajmniej twoja wersja w mojej głowie, poradziła mi, żeby spróbować jakiegoś wyjścia gdzie żaden z nas nie ginie, ani nie zamyka nas policja. - wyjaśnił. 

Kiedy powiedział to nagłos, zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak źle to brzmi. Hannibal wydawał się jednak tym nie przejmować. 

\- Masz swoją wersję mnie w swojej głowie? -zapytał tylko.

\- Mój własny Kosiarz. - odparł agent.

W kuchni zapadła cisza. Will ruszał się co chwilę nerwowo.

\- Myślałem, że jak zdasz sobie sprawę, że to ja kopiowałem twój styl będziesz chciał mnie zabić. Ale one, morderstwa, są zbyt piękne by było ich tak mało. 

\- Nie kopiowałeś tylko mnie. 

\- Nie, dlatego bo tu masz wzór. Zawsze mówiłem im, że to nie ty, że ktoś się podszywa. Jack jednak był uparty. Freddy jednak pisała co chciała. A poza tym podszywanie się pod innych zawsze przychodzi mi łatwiej. - tłumaczył się. 

Po chwili podniósł wzrok i nagle wszystko zrozumiał.

\- Smutno ci, że kopiowałem też innych. - wyszeptał.

\- Co teraz? - zapytał tylko doktor.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz mnie zabić to mam prośbę. 

\- Tak?

\- Mogę cię pocałować? 

Will nie widział jeszcze nikogo równie szybkiego. W jednej chwili Hannibal stał po środku kuchni, w drugiej jego wargi wpijały się w usta agenta. Odpowiedział na to entuzjastycznie.

\- Czy następnym razem jak będę chory, na coś co może zniszczyć mój umysł, powiesz mi? - zapytał, gdy w końcu się rozłączyli. 

\- Postaram się. 

Hannibal uśmiechnął się drapieżne i wrócił do całowania. Kosiarz w głowie Willa zwrócił uwagę na dobór słów. Brunet nie miał zamiaru się tym przejmować. Nie kiedy język psychiatry robił tak niezwykłe rzeczy w jego ustach. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy znów zaczął nucić tą samą piosenkę.

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny fanfick napisany przez napad weny, bez większego sensu. A i myślę, że Will nucił Beekeeper by Keaton Henson.  
> Błędy ogarnę, kiedyś, na pewno. Nadejdzie taki dzień! Wierzę w to...


End file.
